


A Good Plan...

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M, snl episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this in 09... soo...





	A Good Plan...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 09... soo...

Dave shivered when he felt the soft, warm touch of large hands on his shoulders. He would have shied away, but he knew what that touch was promising him, and he could only grin. He was spun around, and fell willingly into the embrace. Firm fingers grasped the sides of his head, and tilted his face upwards to the sky. He brought his own hands up, and buried them in wiry, dark hair, tugging on the short ponytail.

Krist's lips were wet against his own, and he just had to lick them. He felt bold even in the face of this new situation, and his cocky confidence made him cheeky. He raised himself up, hands all over the bassist's neck and jawline, and kissed him back. Hard.

Krist's hand was clutching at his back, now. Nails digging in.

They rocked together in mounting ecstasy. Swaying...

Dave grunted shortly as an arm came out of nowhere and knocked his head aside, breaking his hold on Krist. He struggled against the arm, but it was persistent. Strong, for its meager size.

Kurt, never one to be left out, held the drummer at arm's length and practically lunged at Krist, wanting a taste of his own. He had to stand on the very tips of his toes, to even have a hope of reaching. His head was seized by splayed fingers and Krist fisted large hand fulls of pinkish-purple hair while he kissed their front man. Kurt could taste a double-sensation in his mouth. Krist was there, but his mouth held traces of Dave, too. Two kisses in one, it made Kurt's spine tingle. It made his lips curl upwards in half a smile, even as the kiss deepened.

Dave couldn't stand to just watch his singer being handled like that; he wanted to hold Kurt himself, touch him himself. He made his move quickly as Krist staggered away, totally breathless from kissing. He took the petite singer deep into his arms and held him tight, tight enough to hold him secure even as he used his size and weight advantage to spin Kurt around and around. Kurt's cried out as his feet left the ground, and clutched at Dave. He felt dizzy, they were both dizzy. He could here Krist from somewhere, laughing at them. But that was fine, he could laugh all he wanted because Kurt was kissing him again, and as he surrendered to it, he decided that nothing in the world could possibly be better than this...

 

***********

They broke away, laughter choking them too much to continue without the risk of suffocation. Krist came over, and he was positively beaming with excitement. "Well, was that it, are we ready?"

"Yeah..." Kurt spoke slowly as he struggled to get his breath back. His band mates were good kissers. And he still felt rather giddy. "I... I think we're ready, man. It's not like it's gonna get any better than that." Dave grinned smugly, recognizing the thinly veiled compliment as soon as he heard it. His arm was still lazily draped around Kurt's small shoulders, but there was nothing sexual about that touch. Nothing sexual at all.

"How long 'till we're on?"

"Another ten minutes, or so. And then, it's showtime." All three of them grinned, and Kurt felt his mood take a rare upwards surge that was enough to make him actually giggle. His band mates stared, amazed at the sounds coming from his mouth. He never laughed like this. "Kurt?"

"Well," the singer gasped through his laugh. "One thing's for certain, my friends." His band mates only watched, smirking as Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes, and let him finish. "This is going to be one episode of Saturday Night Live our fans are never going to forget!"


End file.
